Picture perfect
by MumuMissMadeekins
Summary: Peter has an unexpected romance :0 Peter/oc


**I know this has probably been done before but I wanted to add my own twist to it. This is a one-shot that might be turned into more (story alert and review if you think I should continue)**

**I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters.. Sigh… but I do own Nesha and some minor characters. =] ONWARD! **

"Nesha, dear, the High King's personal maid had to rush home for a family emergency. Would you mind filling in for her?" Mrs. Beaver asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course." I smiled back at her as I took off my apron. "It shouldn't need much work, maybe a little dusting." She said as she waddled out the door. I headed through the corridors, the noise of the kitchen fading.

The kitchen was probably the funnest place in the castle to work, everyone's always joking and having a good time, unlike when you're a maid, you have to be as quiet as possible while you sneak in and out of rooms as fast as possible, trying to stay out of the way. Some of the maids have told me that in other kingdoms maids are sometimes severely punished for interrupting the royalty.

But then again most of the workers say that the Kings and Queens are kind, I personally have never met the royal family. I've served them at banquets but never have they spoken even a word to me.

I got to the huge double doors to the High King's quarts and just looking at them for a minute, I ran a finger across the cold dark wood. I was marveling the beauty of the engravings. There were lions, and swirls, some one spent a lot of time on it I'm sure. Another maid passed by and it brought me to reality.

I pushed open one of the doors and stepped in, closing the door behind me. I dusted the windows, desks, and dressers, then on the top of a dresser a picture caught my eye.

It was obviously old, slightly crinkled and the edges were worn, I recognized the Kings and Queens, they were younger, they were all smiling. There was a man and woman in the picture also. The man was kissing the woman on the cheek and she was smiling widely. The brown haired boy who I assumed was King Edmund was crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. And there was a blonde haired boy who I assumed was High King Peter, he had his arm around King Edmund's neck in a playful way. There was a young girl and her copper hair told me it was Queen Lucy, she had filled her cheeks with air and pursed her lips. Meanwhile the younger Queen Susan was laughing and putting a white flower into Queen Lucy's hair.

The picture tore me, it made me happy, but the happiness was swallowed by a feeling of loneliness, the Kings and Queens seemed to have wonderful childhoods, something I never got to have.

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped, trying to repress a yelp. I looked up to see High King Peter looking at me from the doorway with an amused expression, "I didn't mean to interrupt." He said breaking the silence.

I felt me breath quickening, "My most humble apologizes, majesty. Please excuse my ignorant behavior. I was just leaving, please forget my presence." I started towards the door and he chuckled. "It's quite all right, please, calm down." "Thank you for your understanding, highness." I said pushing open the door.

"Stay… I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" "My name? Why my name is Nesha, sire." I replied looking at my feet. "Nesha… it's quite a beautiful name if I do say."

I looked up to see him smiling. "Thank you, sire." "You don't have to call me that, Peter is fine." "Yes, sir." I nodded and he rolled his eyes at my formality. He walked over and grabbed the picture. "It's my brother, sisters, and I with our mother and father." He informed me looking at the picture. "You look very happy." I said simply.

"Does your family live near by, Nesha?" He asked. "No, they don't… Peter." "I'm sure they miss you." His eyes met mine and they had an unidentifiable sparkle. "I doubt it." I sighed. "I'm sorry to be forward, but, you are quite beautiful.." He claimed. Normally I would be taken back but it felt right, we were quite close, as if we'd subconsciously moved closer. I could smell him, he smelt of mint and…. Bacon… not that bad of a combination though. "I'm sure many of the women in the kingdom will agree when I saw you are quite dashing." I replied with my half smile. "I don't care what the other woman think." As if we were negative magnets we leaned in close, then we kissed… I saw fireworks…


End file.
